


easter fun

by RedGlassPistol



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassPistol/pseuds/RedGlassPistol
Summary: based on real life arguments





	easter fun

Today is easter and what better way to spend easter than with the ones you adore and admire. That’s what Klug is doing today, he’s out practicing spells with Lemres. It soon became a little easter egg hunt where whoever found the most easter eggs with his magic wins. Klug had found most of the eggs before Lemres did, this was a very good day for klug. Klug then proceeded to open the little plastic eggs of candy that Lemres prepared, until he saw it.  
“What the fuck” Klug stared into the egg with the deadest look on his face  
“Is there something wrong with the egg Klug?”  
“Yes, there’s something wrong with this fucking egg, why is there a fucking bunny peep in it.”  
“I’m sorry but what? Is there something wrong with bunny peeps?”  
“Lemres, under what circumstances do you think bunny peeps are ok I swear to fucking god, did you eat too many of these yourself”  
Lemres stood up and knew what he had to do. He had to defend bunny peeps because those things are fucking cute and he wouldn’t dare let anyone disrespect the kings that are bunny peeps.  
“Klug, I’m sorry you feel that way. Is there anything I can do to educate you on the absolute greatness of bunny peeps.”  
“There is not! I will never accept the existence of these things”  
Lemres takes a deep long breath.  
“Very well then” Lemres bites the peep right out of Klug’s hand “Such a shame you can’t enjoy such a delicacy, you still have a long way to go before-”  
The rest of Lemres’ sentence is inaudible as he is still chewing the peep as he speaks. Klug’s hand now has Lemres spit all over it, he is visibly disgusted by that but shakes the spit off his hand and asks Lemres to repeat what he was saying.  
“Oh, don’t mind it. You did really good during today’s egg hunt, why don’t we go and have a nice little treat somewhere else since all of the eggs you picked up have bunny peeps in them. Sorry about the peeps”  
Klug was happy to hear the compliment, probably a little too happy.  
“O-of course I did good, when have I ever done bad? Oh and don’t mind the peeps, I just got a little wild over them. I just don’t think peeps should be bunny shaped.”  
Lemres sharply put his hand on klug’s shoulder and got down to his level.  
“O-ow lemres that hur-” Klug saw the look on Lemres’ face. It wasn’t very good.  
“Lemres, are you alright?” Lemres was visibly pissed and just stared at klug with his closed eyes for a couple more seconds this way but just decided to let it go. He stood back up straight and turned his grasp on Klug’s shoulder into a bro hug.  
“Ah, sorry about that. But yup! You did very good and to celebrate I’ll get you any type of sweets you like. Even chick peeps, though it may hurt me to buy them you deserve the good sweets.”  
They both smiled at each other and went on their quest for klug’s reward. They ended up buying chick peeps. Lemres cried while paying for them.


End file.
